


Wisdom of the Fool

by libbertyjibbit



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Minor Cornelius Hickey/Original Cornelius Hickey, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit
Summary: He had never been prone to recklessness; that was the sort of thing that could get a man killed, if he wasn't careful. And he was always careful. But there was something about Billy that made him forget that. Made him do stupid things like follow him into an officer's room, trying to catch the two of them at something improper. Made him do stupid things like offer to join in.





	Wisdom of the Fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



There was something going on between Billy and Irving.

Oh, they were subtle about it. He doubted that anyone else would notice. But he'd done the same things with Billy, once. Shared the same furtive looks, exchanged the same subtle signals, small nods and light brushes of hands as they passed each other in the mess. He supposed it must be easier for the two of them; that must be why Billy'd stooped so very low. Irving had his own, closed off room in officer's country; if they were very quiet no one need know that they weren't studying the Bible like good, God-fearing little men. And Billy had always known how to be quiet.

The man who now called himelf Cornelius Hickey worked his jaw, trying to shake off his irritation. He knew that it shouldn't matter to him who Billy slept with anymore; they'd said what they had to say weeks ago. What they'd had was done, and Cornelius was better than most at shutting himself off. Whatever feelings he'd had for Billy - and it had been more than a little annoying to realize that those had existed in the first place - should have been eradicated in the instant that he'd realized that Billy had sold him out to save himself.

And yet.

And yet he found himself gritting his teeth every single time he saw them together. It was the insult, he decided, of Billy taking up with Irving after everything. That was what made his face go hot and his fists clench whenever he saw Irving giving Billy one of those stupid besotted glances, or when he caught sight of Billy entering his small cabin, always with a furtive glance over his shoulder, as though anyone cared about what they got up to in that room. As though anyone would ever dare to suggest that Irving was anything less than proper.

He was not generally reckless. Recklessness could get a man killed. It was what had gotten the other Hickey killed. Recklessness and drink. The idiot - more boy than man, unable to grow more than a downy fuzz on cheeks still rounded by baby fat - had been deep in his cups and bragging to anyone who cared to listen about the expedition he was going to be a part of. “One day left, lads, and then I’ll be a sailor,” he’d said. “And a year after that I’ll be drying in the sun of the Sandwich Islands while you lot sit here shivering through the winter.” Reckless, yes, and full enough of himself to risk taking a strange man to his bed; a man he knew only by the name Smith. “Should be a woman,” he'd slurred into Smith's neck as they stumbled away from the tavern, Hickey having believed him when he claimed that there were no rooms available, “I’ll see enough of men where I’m going.”

“They wouldn’t be me,” Smith had replied confidently, and the poor drunk slob had agreed, not even realizing that he was being steered in the opposite direction of a warm bed and a filthy screw. Once they got to the Canal there was no hope for the boy: Smith had always been good with a knife, and after he’d pulled Hickey’s orders out of his pocket he’d dumped his body in the water. It was all over in less than a minute, and the next morning Hickey had reported for duty, Smith as forgotten as the body submerged in the canal's depths. That was what came of being reckless, and stupid.

But it was different, with Billy. Somehow, Billy made him act without thinking more oft than not, driven to it by the odd feelings that he inspired in him, and it was those feelings that finally had him following them into Irving’s quarters one day shortly after watching them disappear inside. He sent a glance of his own ‘round before he entered, but no one was paying him any mind. Quick as a flash he had the door open and was sliding through it, closing it almost before he was all the way in. The two men inside scrambled apart at the noise, panicked. Cornelius smiled.

They hadn’t gotten far; Cornelius had waited until he could reasonably catch them in something improper, but not too long – he had a strange aversion to seeing Irving actually on top of or behind Billy, and Lord knew that it wouldn’t be  _Irving_  getting frigged. No way to convince himself he wasn’t a sodomite if he let that happen.

He wasn’t particularly surprised to find Billy on his knees. If he recalled correctly that was his favorite place to be, if he couldn’t be bent over something. Irving spluttered and tried to tuck himself back in, but he was very hard and very large and didn’t seem to be making much progress.

Cornelius smiled. “Well, isn’t this a turn up,” he said. He reached behind himself, fingers finding and turning the lock.

“Get out,” Irving hissed, face red. He was still fumbling to put himself away; Cornelius resisted the urge to offer to do it for him.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he said instead, smile growing. “If I do, I might feel the need to speak to the captain, and we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

“Cornelius,” Billy said quietly, but Cornelius kept on, ignoring him.

“Here I am, come to repent my sins and try to ignore temptation through study, and what do I find but the two of you, engaging in deviant behavior.” He shook his head in mock regret. “Let me leave now and I will surely have to report what I’ve seen. For the good of my own soul, you understand.” He looked at Billy. “Or, we could all get something we want.”

“You dare,” Irving said, finally managing to get his prick under enough control to wrangle it back in his trousers. He stood, glaring at Cornelius, hands in trembling fists at his sides. His face was still red, but now it was anger that brought the color to his cheeks. “Have you forgotten what it is I saw not so long ago? Don’t think that you have the captain’s ear simply because he indulged your prattling once.” He raised his chin. “He won’t listen to your filth.”

Cornelius’ smile fell off his face as he glared at Irving.  _You self-righteous, hypocritical little-_  “Fine. Have it your way,” he said. He turned, hand reaching for the lock.

“Wait.” Cornelius paused, but didn’t turn back, listening instead to the sounds of Billy shuffling to Irving; the protesting creak of the bed as Irving settled back upon it. “John. Please. It doesn’t matter what the captain thinks of Cornelius; he will give credit to his claims. Enough of the men have witnessed me come in here that he’ll have to. And even if he doesn’t, it will make this…difficult.” His voice lowered, became something soft and confiding. “I’ll not see you lashed because of me.”  _Billy, you liar,_  Cornelius thought, not without amusement, but then he heard a soft, slick noise and spun around to watch with narrowed eyes as they kissed, sneering at the tender way that Billy cupped Irving’s face as their mouths moved together. They parted with a wet sound, and Billy rested his forehead against Irving’s. “The only way to make sure he can’t inform is to make him a part of it, just this once.” Irving made a noise of protest, trying to pull away, but Billy kept him still. “Sh, sh,” he crooned, voice still so soft, almost hypnotic. Cornelius could feel it working on him as well as Irving, soothing them both into complacency. He tried to shake it off, but Billy kept going, making it impossible. “It’ll only be the once, and then done. He’ll let it go.” He tilted his head towards Cornelius, breaking contact with Irving but staying close. “Won’t you?”

Cornelius opened his mouth to give an answer meant to irritate Irving further, but then he really looked at Irving - at the way he kept shifting, the way his eyes darted to his face and then away again, and he reconsidered. He could say no, or tease, and his immediate reward would be riling Irving up, watching his face go red and angry and his chest puff up as he spluttered in indignation. Or. Or he could agree, and have something that he could hold over Irving forever. Oh, his threat to run to the captain would be gone, truly; but then he would no longer need it. All it would take would be one look and he could have Irving back here, to this room and the encounter that he would no doubt want nothing more than to forget. And oh, if he could make him like it – both their hands and mouths on him, touching him ways that he couldn’t help but enjoy in spite of himself – ways he'd never dared let himself think of - he’d never be able to look Cornelius in the eye again without remembering. He'd never be a danger to him again.

 _And you’d get to have Billy one more time._  Cornelius brushed the stray thought away impatiently and nodded. “Oh, yes,” he said, mouth curling upwards. “There’ll be no more threat from me.”

Billy smiled back, then turned to Irving. “There you are,” he said. “Just the once, and we’re done with the whole business.” Cornelius bristled at that, but kept silent. Irving was watching Billy with wide eyes, lips parted, breathing quickly and heavily. He was practically panting for it, standing on the edge of giving in. All it would take was one more push. Billy was the one who gave it, leaning forward so that their lips brushed with every word he spoke. “Say yes, John,” he said, demanded, and Irving fell with a soft, helpless noise. He tilted his head to press his mouth to Billy’s, hands fisting in his loose shirt, and there was a part of Cornelius that would rather not see this, but that part wasn’t communicating very well with his prick, which was quickly rising to the occasion.

He stepped forward, and Billy raised a hand. For a moment he thought that he was being encouraged to stop and hesitated, but then he realized that Billy was reaching for him, and he continued to move towards them, placing his hand in the one grasping at air. Billy tugged him forward, then down, pulling away from Irving to seal their mouths together. And oh, it was good, to be kissing Billy again. There was no denying it when he was warm and real in his arms; when he was sighing into his mouth like he’d missed him, too. Like he wanted this just as much.

Cornelius tugged his hand out of Billy’s grasp and fisted it in his hair; he gave a good yank, making Billy hiss as his head was forced back, baring his neck. Cornelius got his mouth on that neck; he groped with his free hand until he found Irving’s sleeve. Traced it upwards, ignoring the way Irving tried to flinch away, until it was resting at the back of Irving's head. He pulled Irving's head forward, trying to coax him towards Billy.  _Come_  on, he thought, and then another hand joined his, Billy apparently having had the same idea. Together they drew Irving’s head towards them; Irving allowing himself to be drawn forward more easily with Billy's hand there to help guide him. Cornelius let up his grip on Billy’s hair just enough so that he could tilt his head down to meet Irving; as the two kissed he pulled down Billy’s shirt enough to expose his collarbone; he placed his mouth there and bit, hard, smirking against skin as Billy arched into it, breaking away from Irving with a soft gasp.

A hand slid into his hair; Billy’s, he knew. Irving’s hands were on Billy and Billy alone. Gentle fingers gave a light tug, and Cornelius let himself be led, moved, only realizing at the last moment what Billy was up to.

Irving’s mouth was soft; softer than it had any right to be out here. He pulled away and would have drawn back completely, but Cornelius and Billy both kept him from going far, and he subsided, lips closed and unresponsive as Cornelius leaned in again. They trembled when he ran his tongue along the seam, but refused to open, so, impatient, Cornelius bit. Irving gasped and Cornelius promptly shoved his tongue inside the provided opening, trusting that Irving wouldn’t bite down out of politeness if nothing else.

He didn’t expect Irving to melt into the kiss, mouth softening and responding – finally – tongue moving clumsily against Cornelius’ own. He wasn’t a very good kisser, and Cornelius found himself wondering if he had much practice, outside of his time with Billy. If he’d ever had  _anyone_ before Billy, man or woman. He didn’t think so. Irving was eager once he got going, however, and good at mimicry, and soon enough Cornelius had coached him into a rhythm, their mouths moving slickly together as Billy alternated kissing their necks.

Cornelius trailed his hand from Irving’s neck down to his lap; he was hard and straining in his trousers. He pressed his hand there; Irving ripped his mouth away to gasp, hips bucking upward sharply. “M-Mr. Hick-“

“Sh,” Cornelius said. “Mustn’t make any noise.” Unbuttoning was hard work with one hand, but thankfully Billy saw what he was about and helped him, fingers brushing as they worked together to free Irving from the confines of pants and smalls. Irving writhed against their hands; he’d gotten hold of Cornelius’ shirt and was squeezing and releasing it rhythmically, breathing harshly and biting at his own lips. Cornelius pushed Billy towards him again, thinking to give Irving something to do with his mouth, and while Billy distracted him that way he licked his hand and got it around Irving’s length. It jumped under his touch and Cornelius felt his own prick twitch in reaction. He stroked a few times before shifting away, ignoring the way Irving whined; the way he twitched his hips upward, seeking his hand.

He gave Billy’s hair a strong pull, forcing him away from Irving’s mouth. “Go on,” he murmured, pushing, delighted when Billy seemed to understand right away, shifting down to put his mouth on Irving’s red and swollen prick. Cornelius used his grip on his hair to keep him from sinking down the way he wanted – he knew how much Billy liked this part of things – and forced him to go slow, to draw it out. Irving gasped, then he was moving, sliding one hand into Billy’s curly hair and using the other to cover his mouth, pressing down hard, and Cornelius had a sudden, wild impulse to rip that hand away, to let Irving’s moans free for anyone who cared to hear them. Thankfully it was easy enough to ignore – it was an urge he was used to suppressing. He removed his own hand from Billy’s hair, leaving him to it to set about taking care of their clothing – baring just enough to the still chilly air to get the job done.

He closed his eyes when he slid into Billy, unable to help it. It was so good to be back here, back with him, even if someone else was there, too. Even if he didn’t have Billy’s full attention. Billy made a muffled noise around his mouthful and Irving jerked, causing Billy to gag. Irving made a distressed noise and reached down, his intent clear, but Cornelius slapped his hand away. “Don’t do that, he likes it,” he said, and as if to prove his words Billy redoubled his efforts, working his mouth over Irving’s prick with more energy. He rocked himself into Cornelius’ thrusts, making small noises of approval on particularly hard ones. Cornelius changed the angle, and suddenly Billy’s hands were clawing at the bedclothes, scrabbling for purchase. Cornelius wrapped one of his arms around Billy so that he could get a hand on him; Billy let out another soft moan and Irving bit off one of his own, pressing his hand harder against his mouth.

Cornelius leaned forward and ripped the hand away. “Wha-“ Irving started, but then Cornelius had replaced the hand with his mouth, and the word was lost between them. Cornelius leaned forward even more, almost laying on Billy, who bowed a bit underneath him but took his weight. He began to snap his hips faster and harder, relishing the way Billy's breath hitched at every hard thrust, the way he braced himself against the bed so that he could meet each thrust with equal force. Irving began to tremble wildly; he tried to pull his mouth away but Cornelius got a hand at the back of his head and held him in place, kissing him harder, forcing him to submit. Irving yielded with a soft sound that was mostly muffled into Cornelius’ mouth. His hand came up to clutch at Cornelius’ shoulder, and now he was the one holding him in place. Cornelius let his hand slide down Irving’s body until rested on his hip; urging him to move faster, harder. To rut up into Billy's mouth.

They finished liked that, all of them connected in some way, and it was so good that Cornelius felt his vision white out. When it cleared he realized that he was fully atop Billy, who had let Irving’s prick slip from his mouth and was resting his head against his leg, eyes closed. He looked completely done in, but he was still taking Cornelius’ weight, keeping him from falling. On sudden impulse, Cornelius leaned even farther into him to press a brief kiss against his temple. Billy’s eyes opened and he turned his head slightly to look at him. His mouth twitched in a brief smile, and for one moment it was just them; the only two people in all the world. Cornelius felt something expand in his chest; something huge and warm and terrifying, and he pulled away from Billy, separating them too quickly and making them both wince. He tucked himself away and buttoned himself up, looking at Irving to keep his eyes away from Billy, who was wincing as he stood up and took care of his own clothes.

Irving’s eyes were wide and dazed, flitting back and forth between him and Billy like he didn’t quite know which of them he was supposed to look at. He hadn’t bothered to put himself away, and with a sigh Cornelius knelt and did it for him, putting him back together as efficiently as he’d undone him. “There,” he said, “all better now, right?”

Irving shook his head. “I didn’t. That was. I wasn’t.” He couldn’t seem to settle on any one thought.

Something brushed up against Cornelius’ shoulder. Billy’s leg. He leaned down and cupped Irving’s face in his hands. “You did so well,” he said, and kissed him once, twice, dry press of lips. The sort of kiss you give a relative, maybe, not a lover. Cornelius wondered if Irving was squeamish about tasting himself, and that was why Billy was keeping it chaste. Neither of them had ever had any such problem.

“I-“ Irving’s eyes flicked towards Cornelius.

“Very well,” he agreed. “Now you’ve nothing to worry about from me and never have to think about it again.” He nearly stopped there, then thought  _oh, why not_  and added, “unless you want to.”

“Oh,” it was Billy who said it, voice soft and surprised. Cornelius glanced at him; he was looking back, smiling, eyes soft. He was pleased. That warm thing flooded through him again, but this time he let it, didn’t slap it down in panic. It was dangerous, this feeling, he knew it, but ignoring it wouldn’t do a thing to make it stop. Better to ride it out as best he could and hope for the best.  _Reckless,_  he thought, but smiled back at Billy anyway.

“I don’t think-“ Irving started, and they both turned to look at him. He was twisting his hands in his lap, looking uncomfortable.

“We don’t have to,” Billy offered, and the clear disappointment in his voice was as flattering as his words were irritating. Cornelius gave him a dirty look and nudged him away from Irving so that he could slide himself between his legs. Irving made to shift away but Cornelius got a handful of his shirt and tugged him forward again, close enough that they were sharing breath. Irving swallowed hard and his lips parted; his eyes dilated and fixed on Cornelius’ mouth; Cornelius fought down a smile of pure triumph.

“Don’t think,” he said softly, “thinking gets in the way of things like this. You liked it, yeah? You’ll like it even better next time.” He leaned even farther in to whisper into Irving’s ear. “Next time we’ll better know where to touch; how to move. Maybe you’ll be the one who takes Billy, hm?” He had less than zero intention of ever letting that happen, but it hardly mattered. What mattered was the way that Irving’s breath sped up at the suggestion; the way he shifted on the bed, towards Cornelius rather than away.

“I-“

“We can forget it if you want, but I don’t think you’ll be able to. Can you ever look at either of us again and not remember today and what happened here? Will you be able to sit on this bed and not feel Billy between your legs, or my hand on your prick?” Irving jerked a little, but didn't quite move away. He simply watched Cornelius, eyes wide and captivated. Cornelius leaned into him just a little bit more, just enough so that he could feel the way that Irving trembled. “We’ve been denied enough on this expedition,” he said. “Food, sleep, safety. And we’re going to have to give up even more before it’s done. Would it be so wrong to take a little something for ourselves? A little bit of warmth to get us through?”

Irving shook his head. “We shouldn’t,” he said, but the protest was a weak one, and his hands were gripping Cornelius’ arms, holding him in place. “We shouldn’t,” he repeated, falling forward, and then he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> For within_a_dream, written as a treat for chocolatebox 2019. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
